


no tired sigh, no rolling eyes

by heroesofolympus63



Series: honey, ask me, i should know [2]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Career of Evil, F/M, Free Will, Gen, Mentions of Rape, post Robin attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-16 18:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesofolympus63/pseuds/heroesofolympus63
Summary: Strike understands that Robin is an adult. Matthew, apparently, does not.





	no tired sigh, no rolling eyes

He briefly wonders just when Matthew had forgotten the meaning of 'free will'. _He_ could plead with Robin all he wanted, but Cormoran is her boss and therefore in no position to do so, even if he is five pints and one step away from calling Shanker to abduct her to Scotland in the middle of the night to keep her out of danger. 

Robin is a grown woman, however, and she doesn't _need_ mollycoddling. She won't stand for it. How Matthew can continue to treat her like a child so determinately astounds him; he can only reason that it is something to do with his knowing Robin before and after her rape, being too worried about what this case would do to her.

When he isn't feeling so charitable, however, Cormoran thinks it's more of him being a control freak that conveniently 'forgets' certain things to preserve his dream - a normal life with a pretty wife and a good career.

(As he later oversteps his boundaries yet again, though, he wonders just who is the one forgetting something important.)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read Career of Evil, but I assume this fits with both the TV show and the book - if that is not the case, do say so.


End file.
